Suave caricia
by Amakii
Summary: 1827. Porque él era como una suave caricia… Difícil de sentir y obtener.
_**Declaimer:
Los personajes utilizados para esta historia pertenecen a su respectivo autor, solo los utilizo por diversión y sin fines de lucro**_ _ **.**_

 **Advertencias:** OoC. UA, Shonen-ai.  
 **Clasificación:** K+. **  
Género:** Romance y pizcas de humor.  
 **Pareja:** 1827.  
 **Summary:** Porque él era como una suave caricia… Difícil de sentir y obtener.  
– _'pensamientos.'  
_ –"Hablan."

 _Antes que nada, nunca he escrito algo ni siquiera similar al yaoi. Solo lo hago por que la idea rondaba en mi cabeza y bueno también es porque el 1827 me encanta XD y quería aportar al fandom, así que espero les guste especialmente a quienes son fan's o los shipean como yo :D  
Lamento los horrores ortográficos y lo extraño que llegara a ser el desarrollo de la historia.  
_

_**=O=o=O=o=O=o=O=o=  
**_ **One Shot.  
[Suave caricia]  
**

Se encontraba caminando en lo que alguna vez fue un lugar bastante hermoso lleno de árboles y pequeñas avecillas volando. El solo seguía hacia delante aunque en realidad le molestara el simple hecho de estar rodeado de todos esos malditos herbívoros, que no hacían más que dañar el hermosos paisaje que alguna vez fue.

Sus ojos acerados observaban de forma detenida y analítica a su alrededor, pero lo que logro captar aunque sea un poco su atención, fue el pequeño juego de unos infantes en la lejanía. Sonrió de forma burlona al darse cuenta que esa cría de herbívoros se correteaban entre sí, mientras algunos de ellos fingían ser monstros y otros los guerreros.

'… _Herbívoros tontos.'_

Negó lentamente volviendo a caminar hasta llegar a la sombra de un árbol, y de una forma bastante felina pero impecable salto a un brazo del árbol. Recostándose levemente dejo que el suave viento meciera sus cabellos para después cerrar los ojos de forma lenta y suave.

La oscuridad de sus ojos de alguna forma le hizo recordar aquel tiempo, cuando sin querer serlo fue un estúpido y blando crio herbívoro. El simple hecho de recordarlo le causaba unas ganas de morder hasta la muerte a alguien, para así quitar su frustración.

Agito la cabeza para tratar de alejar aquellos pésimos pensamientos. Él ya no era un debilucho. Él ahora se encontraba en lo alto de la cadena alimenticia. Si, solo podía ser un carnívoro.

'E _stúpidos pensamientos_.'

Dejo que la frescura del lugar de alguna forma le relajara, a tal punto de no saber en qué momento quedo dormido, solo un chillido bastante agudo con carcajadas burlonas bastante estruendosas le hicieron abrir los ojos, y mirar hacia esa dirección de forma irritante por perturbar la paz.

Un poco más lejos se alcanzaban a ver un trio de cabezas, aquellos que intentaban fingir ser unos carnívoros.  
Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio mientras decencia de lo alto del árbol de forma grácil y elegante para después acercarse a ese lugar y educar a punta de tonfazos a esos estúpidos herbívoro que perturbaban su paz.

–"B-basta deténganse, yo… yo…"

La pequeña y hasta suave voz que alcanzo a oír entre todo ese escándalo le hizo de alguna forma retorcerse.

–"¡Haa! ¿Dijiste algo inútil Tsuna?"

Uno de ellos se burló de quien seguramente estaba tirado, sin ni siquiera hacer un poco de ruido se acercó. Pero antes de ir hacia ellos y molerlos a golpes, logro divisar a quien tenían en el suelo.

' _Herbívoro.'_

Era un espécimen único. Que solo provoco que su interior se agitara, dándole a entender que era una completa estupidez. Pero era una realidad.

Antes que alguno de esos estúpidos hiciera más escándalo se acercó a ellos, y sin darles tiempo de reaccionar los mordió hasta la muerte, escuchando como música celestial los gritos y gimoteos de dolor ante los impecables golpes de esas tonfas plateadas.

Giro su rostro para observar al pequeño conejo, y algo muy internamente de él, se sintió cálido dando paso a un pequeño dolor levemente placentero. Que como efecto le hizo cerrar de forma fuerte sus manos alrededor de sus tonfas y adquiriera un color de ojos más oscuro.

Vio como el pequeño herbívoro retrocedía, podía oler el miedo y se sintió frustrado e irritado al saber que ese herbívoro había llamado su atención.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y dejar zanjado el asunto, cuando de alguna forma alcanzo a ver los ojos chocolate derritiéndose de una forma demasiado inocente en su dirección.

–"M-muchas gracias, por ayudarme."

Podía ver el temblor en el cuerpo del menor y como este se había armado de coraje y valor para que su voz no se oyera quebrada, aunque su mirada fuera esquiva viendo el suelo como si a este le agradeciera.

–"Mph. No lo hice por ti herbívoro, solo que esa manada molestaba la paz."

El pequeño conejo, como había decidido ponerle alzo su vista, mostrando un rastro de miedo en su mirada pero podía ver la curiosidad brillando de forma suave.

–"Aunque…no lo hizo con esa intención… yo… ¡Muchas gracias!"

No pudo evitarlo, sintió como una de las comisuras de su boca se elevaba. Era curioso pero él pequeño herbívoro conejo era demasiado para él. Quería morderlo hasta la muerte pero con algunas diferencias muy notorias, como el simple hecho de no querer usar las tonfas para ese cometido.

Pensó fugazmente que eso ya era demasiado y estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho un quejido, giro su vista sobre su hombro. Y por primera vez sintió deseos de morder incluso después de la muerte a esos estúpidos herbívoros que lastimaron al conejo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos de forma veloz sorprendiendo de paso al conejo y agachándose a su altura, la cual no era mucha.  
Vio una mallugada en su mejilla izquierda así como su ropa sucia y rasgada con algunos rastros de sangre fresca.

–"¡Ahh! ¡¿Q-qué h-hace?!"

Se alejó del rostro del conejo para observar un pequeño sonrojo y sus ojos abiertos de la impresión.

–"Curándote la herida."

Menciono mientras señalaba a su mejilla mallugada y con un leve raspón en esta.

–"P-pero una herida no se cura así."

Podía jurar que vio unas enormes orejas bajarse de forma tímida y mostrando la vergüenza de ese simple acto con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas.

–"Herbívoro..."

Llamo de forma demandante teniendo como repuesta un pequeño brinco en su lugar y toda la atención.

–"Curare esa herida a mi manera."

Y sin dar objeción a nada, se acercó más a él, y empezó a pasar su lengua por la mejilla herida disfrutando del sabor ferroso y la cremosa piel del menor. Cuando sintió que era suficiente se separó solo para recibir en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte del conejo.

Eso tal vez fue mucho para su corazón.

Lo tomo en brazos y empezó caminar.

' _Tonto herbívoro…'_

Olio la fragancia de ese vital liquido y supo inmediatamente que tendría que convencer al pequeño conejo para que no huyera de él.

El maldito destino era bastante complicado y más las cosas que este tría consigo.  
:::

Nana se encontraba caminando de un lado hacia otro, hace rato que su adorado Tsu-kun debió de llegar de la escuela y de cierta forma estaba bastante preocupada. Así que cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó no dudo en levantarse con prisa y casi correr para abrirla.

Pero jamás imagino ver una escena como la que sus muy expresivos ojos castaños miraban.

Frente a ella estaba su pequeño Tsu-kun siendo cargado por un hombre alto y delgado en traje, de piel pálida que contrastaba con su cabello azabache lacio pero con unas rebeldes puntas. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fue esos ojos grisáceos azulados mirar con cierto cariño a su hijo que se encontraba totalmente sonrojado y mirando de forma temerosa y tímida al apuesto hombre.

Sin poder evitarlo chillo de emoción, rompiendo inmediatamente la atmosfera de esos dos.

–"¡Tsu-kun ¿Estas bien?!"

Aunque todo le pareció perfecto para una escena romántica, se preocupó lo suficientemente por la apariencia del menor. Sabía que por alguna razón su hijo era bastante torpe y lograba meterse en más líos de los cuales podía resolver.

–"Mama… yo… estoy bien."

Nana sentía su corazón acelerase de forma espontánea y salvaje al ver como su hijo era bajado de forma suave al piso. Pero aquel apuesto hombre no lo soltó, por el contrario lo tomo de la cintura acercando su espalda a su pecho. Y como toda madre observadora vio el intenso sonrojo que adorno las mejillas del menor.

–"Buenas tardes, lamento los inconvenientes pero Sawada Tsunayoshi no se sentía bien."

Inmediatamente sus ojos fueron a escanear al menor, aunque su ropa estaba desarreglada Nana podía jurar que nada malo le paso.

–"Se tropezó con un popote tirado y se golpeó con un poste para terminar desmayado."

Nana sintió unas enormes ganas de reír pero se contuvo al saber que tal vez eso dañaría la baja autoestima de su hijo. Simplemente sonrió mientras le hablaba con cariño.

–"¡Oh Tsu-kun, deberías tener más cuidado!"

Vio como este solo asentía y se zafaba del agarre para entrar a la casa.

–"¡Muchas gracias por traer a Tsu-kun! ...mmm"

–"Hibari Kyoya."

Nana sonrió.

–"Hibari-kun."

Antes de cerrar la puerta después de los agradecimientos vio como Hibari-kun miraba la espalda de su hijo de una forma bastante insistente.

–"Herbívoro."

Ella juraba que su corazón se saldría del pecho cuando su hijo giro de forma lenta y tímida, aunque este mirara al suelo no podía ocultar el ahora nuevo tono de rojo que adquirió.

–"Gracias Hibari-san."

Y Nana podía morir feliz, cuando Hibari-kun mostro una sonrisa ladeada y decía un vano "de nada" para retirase.  
:::

Esa cálida mañana había decidido no mostrar sus gráciles y habilidosas formas de despertar con toda la energía a su adorado alumno como era una costumbre, por el contrario, había decidido dejar que su alumno tuviera un día de descanso para así tor-tutóralo después de forma constante y prometedora.

Por lo cual para él que era el mejor tutor del mundo, y sabedor de los más deliciosos cafés del mundo. Le sorprendió en cierta medida ver a su alumno en la cocina preparando un par de almuerzos lo que tal vez no fuera raro, porque aunque él se jactara de que el castaño era un bueno para nada, sabia de sobra que su comida era bastante deliciosa, aunque aún no superaba a mama.

Pero era algo que el menor nunca debía saber.

–"Tsuna inútil."

Como respuesta escucho el típico chillido de…

–"¡Hiiii! ¡Reborn no me asustes así!"

Reborn no pudo evitar fijarse en la mirada brillosa de su inútil estudiante y la estúpida sonrisa de bobo que tenía, y el esmero que este ponía en preparar los alimentos.

–"¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?"

Como la amabilidad era lo suyo, decidió él romper con lo que dijo de un día de descanso para así patearlo en la cara y como efecto este cayera al suelo de forma ruda mientras se quejaba de lo sádico que era con él.

Saco su taza de sabrá solo él, de café.

Sorbió un poco.

–"B-bueno… estoy preparando un par de almuerzos."

Eso era obvio.

–"¿Acaso me crees tú igual? Me refería para quien es el otro."

Acabando de decir eso lanzó la taza vacía en dirección del castaño dando un certero golpe en la frente.

–"¡Hiiieee Reborn! ¡¿Por qué haces es…?!"

Pero cualquier replica fue acallada por una segunda taza.

–"Y bien. Me dirás para quien es ese segundo almuerzo, porque yo sepa tienes solo dos amigos, y si piensas darles un almuerzo aun te falta. ¿Acaso no sabes contar?, ¿Quieres una explicación para ello?"

Tsuna se sintió ofendido cuando de alguna forma retorcida Reborn había sacado un pizarrón y dibujaba tres caras en ella de sus amigos junto a unos almuerzos.

–"¡El almuerzo no es para ninguno de ellos!"

Grito sintiéndose totalmente valiente, valentía que solo duro el grito. Reborn vio cómo su inútil estudiante Tsuna le había gritado para después cerrar los ojos, de seguro esperando un golpe suyo el cual estaba por salir del horno, pero prefirió no hacerlo pues a diferencia de él. Había entendido una cosa.

–"¿Acaso tienes una cita?"

Y no se equivocó cuando vio el inmenso rubor extenderse en las mejillas y como este desviaba la vista de forma tímida comenzando a balbucear cosas incoherentes.

Como el mejor tutor, también le tocaba dar los temas bochornosos. Temas que para él era como explicar el clima.

–"Mujer."

Tsuna cometió el error de verlo a los ojos y decirle la respuesta. Y si fuera posible Tsuna se hubiera escondido dentro de la alacena con lo que afirmo su tutor.

–"Es un hombre ¿Cierto?"

Y sacando una nueva taza de café. Reborn se sentó en una silla para disfrutar mientras explicaba para que su inútil estudiante le entendiera.

–"Ya que es un hombre te diré una cosa. Tú, eres el sumiso así que te dolerá cuando te jodan el c…"

–"¡Reborn!"

Y vio como este agrandaba los ojos sonrojándose en el momento para después levantarse y echarse a correr escaleras arriba. Pero para él no fue suficiente, así que Tsuna tuvo la plática de como le joderian el trasero, perdiendo en el proceso parte de su inocencia y teniendo como apoyo un par de dibujos marca Reborn.

Así que no fue una nada sorprendente cuando el mejor sexólogo, tutor y conocedor de cafés del mundo le siguió, y descubrió al hombre al que su inútil estudiante le daría el almuerzo.

Sonrió con burla al saber, que cuando el castaño tuviera su primera vez no se pararía tal vez en una semana.

Porque Hibari Kyoya no solo se autoproclamaba un carnívoro.

Él lo era.

Sorbió un trago de café.

Ahora tendría que darle unas refrescantes clases sobre sexualidad.

…a su estilo.  
:::

Yamamoto se consideraba un buen amigo de Tsuna, pero sobre todo él sabía que su papel como amigo era aplacar las aguas tormentosas que luego creaba el primer amigo de Tsuna.

Gokudera.

Ya que de alguna forma demasiado extraña y un tanto sorprendente desde hace más o menos tres horas había estado siguiendo a Tsuna.

Como única referencia de su auto proclamada mano derecha y todo lo derecho que podría ser, Gokudera había dicho.

–"Al Decimo le lavaron los ovnis el cerebro."

Y sabiendo de sobra el hasta cierto fetiche que este tenía sobre lo paranormal había decidido seguirle en esta aventura. Claro que antes soporto los insultos.

Pero bien ahora estaban aquí, siguiendo a Tsuna con disfraces de arbustos movibles, lo cual él creía que era muy sospechoso más cuando uno de estos corría de prisa gritando de forma estruendosa.

–"¡Apúrate maldito friki del beisbol! o perderemos al décimo."

Las pocas personas que transitaban por el lugar, les miraban de forma desde divertida hasta irritante y él no podía más que sonreír nervioso, aunque le pareciera bastante tonto.

Algo raro en él, que tendía a tomar todo con buena cara y una enorme sonrisa.

–"Go…"

Pero callo cuando mas adelante vio a otro arbusto movible tomando una taza de café.

Sintió que eso era demasiado, para un solo día y lo fue cuando logro reconocer quien era.

–"Chiquitín."

Llamo de forma amigable recibiendo el típico saludo de este, para después sentir un aura negra a su alrededor. Supo entonces que habían perdido a Tsuna y tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias.

Y mas cuando una cuarta persona extrema aparecía corriendo gritando más cosas sin sentido de lo que había sido esa tarde.

Se preguntó internamente, si él era un idiota, Gokudera un genio el chiquitín un sádico y pronto se uniría un extremo que saldría de todo eso.

Suspiro de nuevo al sentir como era tomado del cuello de la camisa e insultado.

Ya no quería estar ahí.  
:::

–"Oya oya ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?"

Se mofo de forma dramática, mientras ingresaba a una pequeña cafetería donde su adorada Nagi pasaba a consumir los postres y bebidas cada cierto tiempo con unas amigas.

–"¿Acaso no es la ave mas linda de todas?"

Por supuesto él esperaba de alguna forma ver volar una tonfa en su dirección o un típico "Te morderé hasta la muerte" del que ahora se encontraba sentado en una mesa para dos comiendo un pastelillo dulce.

No pudo más que fijarse el cómo se contenía por no destrozar el lugar cuando él tomo el otro lugar libre, puesto que su mirada le estaba fulminando de forma abrazadora.

Lo que el otro desconocía es que la pequeña ave se veía realmente linda con esa mirada. Y aunque siempre mordiera hasta la muerte a la mayoría de herbívoros amontonados que rompían las reglas según él. Todos admiraban y podría jurar que amaban secretamente a ese temible hombre.

Y bueno, él era algo así como un acosador personal.

–"Maldita piña parlante, lárgate antes de que te muerda hasta la muerte."

Mukuro sintió una venita hincharse ante el apelativo dado. Pero como él estaba para molestar y no ser molestado decidió quedarse ahí, aunque en cierta forma eso era masoquista.

Más tarde se daria cuenta que fue un error.

Oyó la campanilla de la puerta sonar, pero no le tomo importancia alguna.

Que era un cliente mas uno menos.

Miro de forma detenida los ojos acerados que durante breves segundos brillaron para después descender su mirada y ver un poco de pastel en la comisura de sus labios… solo un poco.

Tal vez el calor de ese día le afecto o era una nueva forma de molestar.

Acercó su mano y retirando con un dedo la crema para después comerla bajo la mirada de muerte de la pequeña ave-kun, espero que este le lanzara un golpe mortal.

Pero jamás espero que un pequeño chico castaño de tal vez 12 años y con sus ojos chocolates tratando de contener la rabia y furia dirigida a su ser. Le lanzara un puñetazo certero al rostro, gritando algo bastante curioso.

–"¡Aléjate de lo mío!"

Lo último que vio antes que esa pequeña mata marrón se volviera a lanzar sobre él, fue la sonrisa burlona de ave-kun.

' _Oya, oya. Hoy no era un buen día para molestar.'_

Pero había encontrado algo que después le daría horas y días de pura diversión.

Él sabía que no era un buen padre.

Porque un buen padre pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo con su adorado y único hijo en casa, pero es que su trabajo no le dejaba un pequeño lapso para reforzar los lazos familiares. Así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de estar con su hijo y su adorada Nana.

No espero que esta última le contara algo que haría emocionarse de sobremanera.

–" _¡Tsu-kun está enamorado!"_

Había sentido la emoción como si él fuera el afortunado, su hijo tenía su primer amor y lo mejor según Nana es que esta le correspondía los mas que puros sentimientos de su hermoso hijo.

¡¿Dónde diablos había estado Reborn, que no le informo de nada?!

Cuando encontró a ese hombre de fedora y mirada atemorizante, no dudo en preguntarle él porque no le había informado de ese hecho. Reborn solo había llevado la taza de café a sus labios y cuando tomaba un poco había sonreído de forma burlona y sádica.

Para después desaparecer frente a su nariz.

Ese hombre era todo un enigma, pero lo era el más puro amor de su hijo y quien era la afortunada.

Sin decir nada había salido de casa dispuesto a encontrar al menor y hablar de hombre a hombre y tal vez darle unos consejos.

Sonrió como idiota como si observara una foto de su adorada Nana.

Sonrisa que se borró cuando vio pasar a su pequeño Tsuna frente a él llorando a moco tendido y tropezando con todo aquello que le obstruyera el camino. Subió rápidamente las escaleras a la segunda planta para hablar con su hijo.

Sin pedir permiso ingreso para calmarlo, después de todo Nana había ido al mercado a adquirir víveres y no volvería pronto por lo cual le tocaba calmar al menor.

–"¿Tsuna que te pasa?, ¿alguien te hizo daño?"

Se sentó en la cama esperando que este no le ignorara como usualmente lo hacía.

–"Yo… yo…"

Vio como el menor giraba en la cama aun sosteniendo una almohada que ya se encontraba empapada con lágrimas y mocos.

–"Si..."

Alentó al menor mientras lo miraba incorporarse tratando de contener los gimoteos y las lágrimas que escurrían de esos ojos chocolates.

–"Yo… yo le vi con otro, e-ellos estaban-n juntos y-y se toma-aron de las manos…"

Y el menor se volvió a echar a llorar antes esos recuerdos dolorosos.

No pudo más que abrazarlo y reconfortarlo un poco, no sabía cómo explicarle una situación así, mas cuando la herida aún estaba abierta.

–"¿Tú le quieres mucho?"

El menor aun escondido en su pecho asintió, y él no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo tierno que se veía, además era la primera vez que este no le ignoraba y se sentía útil.

–"Bueno, tal vez si hablas con ella, las cosas se solucionen. Si ambos se quieren esto no será nada, ¿Cierto?"

Vio como la pequeña mata marrón se movía para después tener unos ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar verle. Vio como el menor se sonrojaba leventemente y volvía a asentir dócilmente.

Le regalo una suave sonrisa, sonrisa que el menor vio de la forma mas escalofriante.

Una vez que las cosas regresaron a la normalidad, este salió del cuarto y se encontró en el pasillo a Reborn que le miraba de forma divertida.

–"¿Estás seguro de darle ese tipo de consejos?"

–"Bueno él es joven y el amor a esta edad es fugaz."

Lo único que alcanzo a ver fue una nueva sonrisa burlona y sádica.

–"Después no te arrepientas de lo dicho."

Más tarde mientras iba a recoger a su adorado hijo a casa de un tal Yamamoto, vio la cosa mas horrorosa que un padre podría ver.

Su hijo prácticamente era comido por un hombre que lo tenía contra la pared, y las manos de este recorrían el cuerpo puro de este sin recato alguno, aunque admitía que su hijo para nada se veía incomodo, y eso se lo comprobaba el intenso sonrojo y el fuerte agarre de sus manos alrededor del cuello del azabache correspondiendo al salvaje beso que compartían.

Unos días después, Nana había invitado al enamorado de Tsuna a casa a cenar. Y a pesar de llorar de forma dramática y pedirle que dejara a ese hombre que lo único que quería era robarle su pureza.

Este le había dicho con la más esplendida sonrisa que era el amor de su vida.

Lloro toda esa noche mientras mordía una manta.

No podía arrebatarle la felicidad a su adorado hijo.

Tsuna no sabía que había pasado esa tarde en aquel parque después de ser rescatado por un apuesto y sexy pelinegro, que solo de recordar sus acciones le hacía sonrojarse de sobremanera. Todavía podía sentir la tibia y húmeda lengua pasarse por sus mejillas y como su estómago se había hecho pesado para de golpe sentir sus cuerpo como gelatina.

Tal vez lo que mas le había hecho no poder resistirse, había sido la mirada atemorizante de este y el cómo había molido a golpes a sus acosadores.

Suspiro sintiéndose frustrado, desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver, y si antes las clase eran aburridas y nada interesantes ahora con aquella mirada grisácea en su mente su concentración era nula.

Por lo cual una tarde que llego del colegio no le sorprendió ver a su mama diciéndole que tenía un nuevo tutor.

Pero jamás espero que consiguieran al más sádico de todos. Y si antes no se podía concentrar ahora era una tarea titánica el simple hecho de asistir a clases.

Reborn era un demonio, tal vez uno de estos le quedara corto.

' _Inútil estudiante mío, pon atención o meteré conocimiento en esa cabeza tuya a base de golpes.'_

Como su adorada e ingenua mama aceptó a un tutor como este. Aunque con ella se comportaba de lo mas lindo y servicial, como si no hiciera daño con su sola presencia.

–"¡Hiiiieeee!"

Grito. Y se sintió avergonzado cuando la mayoría de la clase se burló de él. Pero esto no duro nada cuando su autoproclamado amigo y mano derecha calmo a todos con una mirada que decía " _Si alguien se sigue burlando del décimo lo volare con dinamita"_

Reborn incluso en sus recuerdos seguía siendo atemorizante.

Suspiro con alivio al ver a su amigo pelinegro ahora intentar calmar al albino. Grave error, al final el término tratando de separar a esos dos cuando las cosas se habían puesto bastante intensas.

Y así había pasado una un día mas de escuela juntos a sus amigos que de alguna forma le habían dejado solo a la salida.

Camino de forma distraída pensando cuando volvería a ver aquel hombre de nuevo. Se sonrojo al darse cuenta que le encantaría volver a verlo y al menos saber su nombre.

Pero no espero que por ir ensimismado pensando se tropezara con un popote para después pegarse con un poste en la frente y caer desmayado. En verdad era un inútil.

Cuando volvió a recobrar la conciencia podía sentirse suspendido y un suave aroma a menta invadir sus sentidos no dudo un poco en abrir los ojos y jadear con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

Trato de que este le soltara y lo único que había ganado había sido que este le apretara hacia sí. Por lo tanto en todo el camino hasta llegar a casa y este tocara el timbre mantuvo su rostro enterrado en el pecho del mayor aspirando la más que masculina y suave fragancia del mayor.

–"Herbívoro tu nombre."

Se sintió derretirse en los brazos de él, tanto así que se encontraba temblando, pero no de miedo.

–"Sawada T-tsunayoshi, pero me g-gusta que me digan Tsuna."

Se sintió patético por tartamudear, pero trato de sacar valor y preguntar por su nombre.

–"Hibari Kyoya. Ese es mi nombre herbívoro."

Y desenterró de forma tímida su rostro para verlo a los ojos. Se sentía flotar hasta que un chillido rompió la atmosfera, y se dio cuenta que ahora estaban frente a su mama que les miraba casi con brillos en los ojos.

Después de algunos hechos vergonzosos explicados por el mayor este se había ido, dejándolo a él solo viendo la puerta cerrada, y cuando dio la vuelta vio a su mama lanzarse abrazarlo y susurrarle

' _Estoy tan feliz por ti_.'

No entendió el porqué, pero su mama parecía que podía morir en ese instante de felicidad.

…  
Días después de ese suceso se dio cuenta, que internamente esperaba que el azabache se apareciera en su camino. Cada vez que tropezaba o le sucedía una común torpeza, él esperaba ansioso por un ingreso en escena de Hibari-san. Y es que solo pronunciar su nombre le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Suspiro de forma cálida, mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa. Mañana tal vez se lo toparía, o le sucedería como hasta ahora. Se sintió deprimido de solo saber que él no volviera a cruzarse en su camino.

Por lo cual no se dio cuenta hasta que este choco contra algo.

Su cuerpo se inestabilizo y por lo tanto casi cae, gracias a que la persona con quien choco fue amable no conoció que tan doloroso podría ser la acera.

–"¡Ahh, discúlpeme!"

Abrió sus ojos de forma apenada, cuando sintió que su agarre en su cintura se hacía firme. Su corazón giro de forma mortal dentro de su pecho cuando vio a su rescatista.

–"¡Hibari-san!"

Sus mejillas como efecto inmediato se sonrosaron. El mayor solo le observaba y de forma suave le soltó.

Por mas que lo deseara parecía que Hibari-san no estaba de humor, su ceño fruncido y la mueca de disgusto le confirmaban ese hecho, solo le quedo bajar la mirada y volver a disculparse, estaba a punto de irse después de que se formara un silencio bastante incomodo, tal vez su torpeza le había hecho enfadar.

Otra pequeña roca callo sobre él. No quería que él se enojara y si era la causa se iría para no molestarlo más.

–"Herbívoro, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Acaso no vez que este lugar no es para ti."

Entonces su mirada se centró a lo que se encontraba detrás del mayor. Un nuevo nivel de rojo subió de forma rápida, estaba en un barrio rojo. ¡Dios a donde lo llevaba su forma despistada! Sintió un tirón en su muñeca y vio como las luces desaparecían. Giro para ver el fuerte agarre y como este básicamente le arrastraba del sitio.

–"Esos lugares no son para ti herbívoro."

'… _Pero para ti si lo son.'_

Sintió su pequeño corazón comprimirse. Y en un arranque de valentía se zafo del agarre para echarse a correr, pero no llego lejos cuando fue acorralado y prisionero de un par de brazos fuertes. Sentía algo cálido ir descendiendo de sus ojos y surcar sus mejillas.

–"Herbívoro ¿Qué tienes?"

No quería verlo y se sentía patético cuando sabía que ellos no eran nada mas que simples conocidos que por casualidad se habían encontrado en dos ocasiones.

–"Contéstame."

Demando, y él no pudo mas.

–"¡No me gusta que Hibari-san frecuente esos lugares!"

Cerró sus ojos esperando una burla por parte del mayor ante su osado comentario. ¡Quería que se lo tragara la tierra! ¡O mejor aún morir! Por lo tanto cuando este paso a limpiar sus lágrimas y empezar a repartir suaves besos en sus mejillas, sintió que en verdad moriría ahí.

¡Era espectacular el monto de sensaciones que le hacía sentir!

–"Hibari-san…"

–"Mañana te espero en el parque antes de mediodía."

Y este desapareció dejándolo en una nube alta y esponjosa.

…  
Por lo tanto había decidido levantarse temprano para preparar un par de almuerzos, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes ante la sola idea de que Hibari-san le había invitado. Era como una cita ¿No? Pero no espero que apareciera su tutor y le pateara de la nada, para después le hiciera un interrogatorio donde el mayor afirmaba que su pareja era un hombre, y después este por medio de dibujos demasiado explícitos de sus cara y un desconocido con signo de interrogación mostraban diferentes poses.

Perdió en esa plática parte de su ingenuidad e inocencia, y le costó bastante no imaginarse a Hibari-san usurpando el lugar de la interrogante.

Pero más tarde Reborn había dibujado la cara de Hibari y las poses subieron de nivel

Esa era la peor plática que había tenido en su vida.

Y por extraño que suene, ahora no podía borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza.

' _Hiiiieeee ¡Soy un pervertido!'_

… _  
'¿Qué es eso?'_

Hace rato que se había sentido asechado y como típicamente él huyo pero en esos momentos su curiosidad era mas, por lo tanto quería saber que era ese algo que le estaba siguiendo.

Jamás en su corta vida, espero que lo que le siguiera fuera aquel peliblanco que siempre gritaba "E _xtremo_ " y le pedía unirse al club de boxeo, solo porque ayudo a defender a su hermana de unos delincuentes.

Y ser seguido por un trio de arbustos con patas.

De alguna forma se sentía terrorífico. Más que eso le estuviera pasando solo a él. Por lo tanto hizo lo posible por ignorarlo y seguir adelante.

Solo antes de irse vio como el arbusto mas agresivo se lanzaba a otro sacando de este una camisa, el como el capitán de boxeo aclamaba de forma ruidosa un "!Son extremos!" y para finalizar el otro arbusto se sentaba y comenzaba a tomar algo.

' _Ignóralo Tsuna, por tu salud mental ignóralo.'_

Siguió caminando dejando atrás una pelea de lo mas bizarra, y se concentró en lo que esos momentos iría a ser.

'T _engo mi segunda cita con Hibari-san.'_

Siguió caminando cuando a lo lejos observo una cafetería donde vendían unos deliciosos postres y bebidas. Durante ese tiempo se dio cuenta que al mayor le gustaban las hamburguesas, lo dulce y que no perturbaran la paz. También que le gustaba los animales pequeños y lindos.

Por lo tanto no dudo en darle una avecilla amarilla que estaba cuidando, después de encontrarla herida. Solo había visto como esos típicos ojos grisáceos siempre serios se volvían levemente cálidos y muy internamente deseo que cuando le mirara a él, también fuera de esa misma forma.

Por lo que sin dudar un poco abrió la puerta que emitió un sonido de campana al ingresar con la sonrisa mas boba y que superaba a Yamamoto. Solo para que esta muriera cuando vio una escena que le hizo hervir la sangre.

¡¿Quién mierda era ese tipo?!

¡Más importante aún! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso con su Hibari-san?!

Y con la mente nublada entro a paso veloz y fuerte. Y sin poder controlarse grito algo que sentía desde el fondo.

–"¡Aléjate de lo mío!"

Y se había lanzado como fiera al matadero.

Mas tarde razono sus acciones y se sintió avergonzado tanto con el tipo al que molió a golpes, como con Hibari y consigo mismo.

–"Así que soy tuyo, herbívoro."

Deseaba morir o ser comido por la tierra. Después de ese incidente y pedir un montón de disculpas y no morir en su vergüenza, él y Hibari habían tenido mas citas y en una de esas tantas se le había confesado al mayor con la cara hirviendo.

Solo vio una sonrisa de lado, y sus ojos grisáceos brillar.

Espero pacientemente la repuesta pero esta nunca llego, ya que le habían llamado del trabajo y lo necesitaban urgentemente, aunque el pareciera que mataría a todos por igual por interrumpirlo.

–"Herbívoro esta plática está pendiente."

Y no fue fácil la espera. Él quería verlo por lo tanto después de salir de la escuela le dijo a sus amigos que tenía algo importante que hacer y que se fueran sin él. Esa tarde había llegado al departamento del mayor, y como tenía una copia de la llave decidió que lo esperaría dentro. Pero toda idea se había ido de inmediato, cuando de alguna forma logro ver a Hibari-san ser tomado de la mano y como el otro hombre rubio se acercaba para darle un beso.

Salió corriendo. No podía ver algo así, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decir que tenía pareja.

Sin importarle nada ingreso a su casa ignorando la sombra que estaba en la entrada, y se lanzó a su cama a matar sus penas amorosas con su almohada. Sintió la presencia de alguien y la voz de su padre preguntarle de forma preocupada que tenía. No era la mejor persona pero debía de hablar con alguien. Por lo cual no le importó decir todo lo que sentía y llorar un poco más. Solo unas palabras se le grabaron.

' _Bueno, tal vez si hablas con ella, las cosas se solucionen. Si ambos se quieren esto no será nada, ¿Cierto?'_

Omitiendo el hecho de que era un él, en lugar de ella. Acepto el consejo y ese intento de sonrisa comprensiva que le causo escalofríos.

Tiempo después en una invitación por parte de Yamamoto y su hermano mayor Asari se enteró de algo, y lo cual confirmo que un día de estos moriría de vergüenza.

El hombre rubio que estaba con Hibari-san ese día,

…era su padre.

Salió corriendo sin importarle nada más cuando se dio cuenta que el padre de Hibari-san se estaba burlando de él en su cara y sus estúpidas deducciones.

Pero no podían culparlo se veía bastante joven.

–"Herbívoro."

' _Muere.'_

–"Sawada Tsunayoshi, te estoy hablando."

Giro de forma lenta para observar el rostro serio, y una duda surgió.

–"¿Qué hace Hibari-san aquí?"

Le miro y vio el pequeño esbozo de una sonrisa en esos labios.

' _Voy a morir joven_.'

–"Tenemos una plática pendiente ¿Acaso se te olvido herbívoro?"

Reamente con los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos era un claro sí. Si, se le olvido.

–"Tengo tu respuesta."

Le miro por breves segundos que se le hicieron eternos y el mayor se lanzó a darle lo más salvaje y placentero que podría ser un beso. Desde el primer momento sintió como la sangre subía rápido a sus mejillas la cabeza darle vueltas y las piernas convertirse en un par de gelatinas. La lengua maestra del mayor se masajeaba con la suya recorriéndolo sin dejar un solo espacio sin probar. Lo único que logro para poder estabilizarse y saber que no era un sueño fue enredar sus brazos al cuello y devolver el beso con la misma intensidad.

De forma torpe.

Jamás podría olvidar su primer beso, y las caricias que le otorgaban esas manos maestras.

Hibari-san le soltó. Y el comenzó a descender hasta quedar sentado con la respiración irregular y las mejillas ardiendo.

–"¿Tienes dudas de mi respuesta?"

El negó.  
Se encontraba aún bastante aturdido, como para hablar.

–"Muy bien herbívoro, es mejor dejarlo así. …Aun eres menor..."

Y ahí venia la cuestión que ha estado ignorando.

–"Mi… mi hijo ¡Noooo! ¡Aléjate maldita bestia!"

Y la voz de su padre gimoteando y peleando con Hibari, quien no dudaba en querer morder hasta la muerte, le hizo regresar a la realidad. Su mama estuvo feliz pero su padre no, solo hasta que le dijo algo que de alguna forma lo tranquilizo de estarle diciendo cosas bochornosas a cada momento, ya tenía con Reborn y sus pláticas y asesorías. No quería más.

…  
Y ahora estaban ambos ahí, en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron observando todo con calma. Vio de reojo el rostro relajado del mayor y se sintió sumamente feliz, le encanta la compañía de Kyoya y si podía ser egoísta quería estar más tiempo a su lado. Porque él era como una suave caricia…

Difícil de sentir y obtener.


End file.
